


Calidez

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, FictoberMF, FictoberMF18, Grief/Mourning, Harco, M/M, Pain, calidez, motinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: El día que el resto conmemora a los caídos, y agradecen estar vivos, Draco lamenta el seguir vivo sin tener la oportunidad de volver a sentir aquella calidez que sólo le daba Harry.





	Calidez

Hoy se cumplía un aniversario más del día que Harry Potter destruyó a Voldemort, y con esta última acción heroica también perdió la vida.

Es un día para conmemorar a los caídos, agradecerles su esfuerzo y uno tener el empuje para seguir adelante porque aún tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo, para todos este día es así, para todos menos para Draco Malfoy.

Hoy no hay forma de mantener la negación, un día así hace cinco años atrás, él perdió a su compañero, a su amante, a quien a escondidas le hacía sentir algo más que escoria marcada por el destino, y que, entre besos y caricias, le prometía que lo protegería, que no dejaría que Draco siguiese cargando con el peso de la presión de su padre y sus malas decisiones sobre su familia, que haría que el mundo estuviera mejor a modo de agradecimiento, pues para Harry, Draco le había hecho sentir la calidez de pertenecer a alguien, de tener algo propio, no prestado como la familia de Ron, ni su amago de familia con los Dursley, sino algo que sólo era de Harry, y Draco le decía que era un tonto, que no quería que lo protegiera, que lo único que quería era que se quedara con él.

_—Esto es más grande que ambos, ¿lo sabes no? A veces quisiera que estuviéramos en otro escenario, donde las cosas fueran más calmas, sin tanta preocupación por delante, sin tanta responsabilidad a cuestas, sin embargo —mencionó Harry, viéndole con fijeza y una media sonrisa un tanto apagada—, las cosas contigo nunca se hubieran dado de no ser porque el conflicto nos orilló a valorar más nuestro presente, y entender que debemos aprovecharlo al máximo. He perdido a varios amigos, muchos estás sufriendo y... no puedo permitirme ser egoísta, Draco. Sé que está en mí, que no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo._

_—¿Qué hay de tu amigo el de la rana? Tiene todo el potencial para hacerlo, pese a que su imagen diga todo lo contrario —preguntó Draco, dando manotazos de ahogado para que Harry no aceptara ir a su encuentro con Voldemort._

_—Ya lo decidí, Draco, y, quizá sobreviva y me golpees para luego besarme por ser terco y tan Gryffindor —chanceó Harry, Draco le dio un golpe en el hombro por hacer bromas inoportunas y luego lo besó._

_—Por favor, sólo regresa —pidió Draco, con la garganta atorada por la desesperación._

_—¿Un Malfoy pidiendo por favor? Mira que el amor te ha ablandado —volvió a bromear Harry y dejó de sonreír al ver su mirada de advertencia y la desolación que podía dilucidarse en el fondo—. Te amo, Draco._

_—Que no sea la última vez que lo digas._

Draco no pudo corresponderle al te amo porque sentía que era como admitir que no regresaría, y ahora, cuando ve su rostro en cada pequeño y grande homenaje que le hacen, le repite una y otra vez lo mucho que lo ama, aunque ya no pueda oírle.


End file.
